My Little Girl
by DoubleEdgeSword72
Summary: There's something like a line of gold thread running through a man's words when he talks to his daughter, and gradually over the years it gets to be long enough for you to pick up in your hands and weave into a cloth that feels like love itself.Fatherdaug


My Little Girl – The Ravens Revenge

Disclaimer: Ok, I think y'all should know in the first place that the only dang thing I own is my character Raine… For those who don't, well, you can kiss my sorry—

Doc: Language, RR.

RR: Heh. Sorry Doc… anyway, the other characters belong to Pixar animation studios… (Though I wish my charry was in the movie anyway…)

Warning and footer note: Father/daughter fluff ahead… and to not get y'all confused or anything, Raine and Doc have a FATHER/DAUGHTER relationship Ok? (Some certain reviewer of my last fic thought they were in love or something…) Oh. And this is a humazied version too.

Read and Enjoy! No Flames Please! ;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc Hudson sighed with sheer exhaustion as he peered at the dark, overcast skyline from the window of his clinic. The cold, rainy winter nights like this one always made him feel fatigued and depressed, even when he hadn't been working with any patients during those days. He sighed again as he leaned back in his chair and turned his tired gaze towards the large fireplace that he recently built; especially for nights like this. The dancing flames and crackling embers almost lulled the older man into a dazed trance, hypnotized by the warmth it gave off. Shaking himself out of his brief stupor, he glanced outside the window again, and his eyes widened…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine silently stood outside the front porch of the clinic, oblivious to the bullets of water pelting her bare arms, and the cold gales that chilled her to the bone. She didn't even seem to mind that her light brown hair was getting soaked. Her sad, amber eyes were focused on the ominous skyline as the full moon tried to break through the overcast sky, creating tiny rays of moonlight which poured onto the asphalt road. The girl's black shirt and ebon jeans were damp as the freezing wind blew against them, making her shiver.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc frowned in concern. He didn't want the poor thing to freeze out in such harsh weather. Sighing sadly, he walked towards the clinic doors. He slowly pushed them open, walking out onto the front porch.

"Raine! What in the good Lord's name are ya doing out here? You're gonna catch your death out there!"

The girl in question froze before turning towards the source of the voice over the wind.

"…It's nothin'… just getting' some fresh air."

Doc shook his head before draping an arm over her shoulder and leading her towards the door, "Well, there's no sense in standing out here and freezin' to death. C'mon, let's get you dried off…"

Raine looked up briefly before reluctantly walking with him into the warm clinic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doc had immediately draped a warm, fleece blanket over Raine after he got her to get changed in some dry clothes. She now sat quietly in the older man's lap as he sat in one of the plush armchairs beside the fireplace. She glanced up as Doc handed her a mug of hot herbal tea.

He smiled, "Here. Drink it. It'll warm you up quickly."

Raine nodded in thanks, accepting the warm beverage and took a small swig of it, wincing from how hot it was; but it was refreshing nonetheless. As Doc leaned back, he still wondered why Raine was just standing in the storm like that. She didn't normally do something like this every time it rained.

He sighed and placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder, "Raine… there's something bothering you… isn't it? You don't usually just let yourself get soaked like that."

Raine sighed wearily and stared at the flames as they danced upon the firewood, closing her eyes as that troublesome thought crossed her mind. "…Had another vision…"

Doc frowned, "What was it about this time?" He knew that the young fifteen-year-old would occasionally have short visions of her dark past, which he suspected would be normal for someone who was abandoned like her.

"Was about the orphanage…the night when I ran away from it… While I was running across the hard earth in a storm like this, I realized why they had left me there…" She choked back a sob. "'Cause nobody wanted me anymore… I was nothin' to them… I guess I'm nothin' to you too, huh?"

Doc pulled her into a hug, "No… don't say that…you didn't deserve to be hurt like that…ever. You're a sweet girl, Raine. And I don't know why somebody wouldn't want you for a daughter. Besides, why would I think of you like that after you've done so much for me?"

His eyes started to tear up when he was reminded about the time when she had saved his life. He knew that he would've been dead if she hadn't met him before that event occurred.

"You're like a daughter to me, Raine. And over the years since I met you, I've grown to love and care for you." Doc felt himself getting choked up as he gazed at the brown-eyed miracle in his arms. The young girl had grown so much since they first met. The cold loneliness and fear that once pooled in her eyes was now replaced by a love for life and a compassionate personality. Yet behind her soft amber eyes, he saw a small flickering flame of a fierce loyalty to towards him. The loyalty that told him without words that she would never leave his side. The old doctor smiled, "…I love you."

Raine felt her eyes tear up as well, and for once she allowed herself to become the same little girl she once was, and held onto Doc tightly. She cried silently as she felt strong, protective arms wrap around her gently, and her face against soft flannel, directly over the older man's heart. She felt safe as she listened to Doc's soothing heartbeat, and wrapped her arms around his middle. Her voice was barely audible as she whispered softly,

"I love you too… Dad."

Doc closed his eyes and held her tighter, feeling the girl shake and sob against his chest. He felt small arms wrap around his neck, returning the embrace and holding on tightly. Raine pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek, presenting a tiny smile on her face.

The only thing that Raine had found to be true no matter what… was that she loved Doc like a father. No matter how confusing things might be at times, her world's one and only truth was that she loved him. And that he loved her too.

Doc smiled weakly and kissed the teen's forehead before he smoothed her auburn hair gently. Raine's smile grew even wider as she cuddled her face into the older man's chest, shutting her eyes as she grew tired.

There was no place in the world that was better than being in Doc's arms, Raine decided. No matter how scary the world may seem, Doc's strong but caring arms were the one place of comfort that Raine knew to turn to. The safest place she knew.

Doc lifted his gaze towards the small clock on the mantle of the fireplace, noticing that it was almost about midnight.

"Alright, sweetie. 'Ol Doc needs his rest for tomorrow. And so do you." He yawned softly before picking the young teen up and carried her towards the bedroom.

By the time he reached the bed to tuck her in, Doc debated on what to do. Since Raine practically had a deathgrip on him. He chuckled slightly before deciding to lay next to her, still cradling her in his arms.

As he brushed a hand through the girl's ponytail, he began to softly sing the lullaby that always lulled Raine to sleep when she was a little girl…

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know._

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm._

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_Beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper "I love you!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy love you more!"_

_Beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_That makes you whole. He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough!_

_Beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_ But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later… Raine had signed her elegant signature into an adoption form, and now proudly carried the name: Raine Hudson. But even since then, she still calls her new father by his first name.

She now happily took on her role as Doc Hudson's assistant in the small town clinic, hoping that she would become a doctor herself in her father's footsteps. As she gazed out the large window and watched a mountain bluebird perch on the large walnut tree that she always took pride in climbing, she smiled as she whispered to herself.

"Things are certainly lookin' up now…"


End file.
